


In this quiet place (I can give you all my time)

by JonJackTheBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJackTheBoi/pseuds/JonJackTheBoi
Summary: An accidental question asked during a visit for Iwaizumi's graduation from school in California with a rather stressful gap before the (slightly) surprising answer.(Title from Sunkissed by khai dreams)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	In this quiet place (I can give you all my time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sthom506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthom506/gifts).



> Happy Valentines day! This was super fun to write, so thank you for the prompts, they were so good and hard to choose from. And a big shout out/thank you to @ttodomomo (on Twitter) for beta-ing for me! Also, sorry if any post time skip details are wrong, I'm actually anime only right now, I've just gotten enough spoilers to know what IwaOi are up to, lol. I can't believe it took me this long to post something for the two of them, haha. (And one last thing, the title song, while not important to the story at all, is really sweet and is the essence I was trying to capture in the piece and might be worth a listen, if you want to!)

“Iwa-chan!”  
“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi returned evenly, though it felt like his heart was bursting at the seams. Oikawa just pouted, slowing a few steps away from Iwaizumi.  
“Is that all the welcome I get?” he asked, deflating just a hint. Then Iwaizumi was opening his arms, tentatively stepping forward.  
“Of course not.” Oikawa started running that last little bit forward, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi felt himself tear up as he was lifted up slightly, his feet leaving the floor for a second. “I missed you so much,” he managed, tightening his grip on Oikawa, who laughed.   
Iwaizumi could tell he was crying too.  
“I missed you too,” he responded. Iwaizumi hardly cared that they were in the middle of an airport, they didn’t break apart for several long moments, and even when they did, Oikawa held Iwaizumi at arm’s length, looking him over.   
He smiled after a moment.  
“Iwa-chan, I think you’ve grown,” Oikawa said, making Iwaizumi roll his still wet eyes as he lightly kicked Oikawa’s shin.  
“That’s the first thing you say to me after greetings?” Iwaizumi asked, wiping his eyes.   
Oikawa laughed. “Well, yeah!” Iwaizumi groaned, feeling his face heat up.  
“I didn’t,” he muttered.  
“What was that?” Oikawa asked sweetly. Iwaizumi sighed.  
“I didn’t,” Iwaizumi stated clearly. “It’s my shoes. This pair adds like, three centimeters.” Oikawa laughed again at his response.  
“Good! I’d hate to lose my armrest!”  
“You’re not even that much taller than me!” Iwaizumi shot back.   
Oikawa just laughed again.  
“I know!” he said cheerfully. “Now, you know this airport better than me. Where’s baggage claim again?” Oikawa’s question made Iwaizumi sigh.  
“It’s this way, just follow me,” he said, and they started walking.   
After about four steps, Oikawa tapped Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi glanced over at him, and Oikawa held his hand up, then pointed to Iwaizumi’s hand.  
“Ya know, since you know this place so much better than me... I don’t wanna be getting lost or anything,” he said, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help his blush. Yeah, they were dating, technically, but distance and busy careers meant sometimes it didn’t feel like they were together at all. These rare moments, so rare the last one had been just before the beginning of Iwaizumi’s second year of college in California, reminded Iwaizumi that they were, indeed, together. 

He grabbed Oikawa’s hand.“I swear, you act like a little kid sometimes,” Iwaizumi muttered as they laced their fingers together.  
“And you still love me,” Oikawa responded, sticking his tongue out briefly.  
“... Of course I do. How could I not?”  
“Aww, Iwa-chan! That’s so sappy! It’s like nothings changed.”  
“We literally talked this morning before your flight. It’s not like we’ve been completely separated all this time,” Iwaizumi scoffed.  
“Fair. But, it’s nice to not hear your voice through a speaker for once. I like it,” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi’s face only got slightly redder.  
“Oh look at that, baggage claim,” Iwaizumi said, dropping Oikawa’s hand as they arrived at the conveyor belt. Oikawa laughed again.  
“Yeah. Not much has changed, huh?” Oikawa muttered to himself.  
“We’ll see if you’re still saying that in three days’ time,” Iwaizumi remarked. “Now, what are we looking for? How much did you bring?”  
“Not much, an-Oh! There it is.” Oikawa pointed in front of them.

“...I take it back. I’m not so sure I love you anymore,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. Oikawa gasped in mock offense.  
“Iwa-ch-”  
“I’m kidding,” Iwaizumi quickly clarified. “But, did you really need all this stuff? This seems excessive for three days.” He looked skeptical as they began grabbing the bags, a total of three.  
“It is. You’ll see!” Oikawa promised, and Iwaizumi sighed.  
“Fine. Let’s just get going,” Iwaizumi said as he lifted up one of the bags, a backpack, and put it on.

“Sure! Just let me go to the bathroom real quick,” Oikawa said, and then he was gone, weaving through the crowd faster than Iwaizumi had thought possible.   
Iwaizumi sighed again. “...His English is still really bad,” he muttered to himself. “I swear, if he actually gets lost...”  
Fortunately for Iwaizumi, Oikawa returned just a few minutes later.  
“Ready to go?”  
“Ready,” Oikawa confirmed with a nod, Onto Iwaizumi’s apartment they headed.

It had been too long since the last time they’d done this, Iwaizumi thought absently as Oikawa’s arms tightened around him just a bit. He watched the faint sunlight start to fall through his window. Yeah, California had been great so far, but its lack of Oikawa had been more than a little difficult to adjust to. However, the last few days had been anything but Oikawa-free. It was wonderful, especially since the hint of uncertainty from the airport had evaporated quickly, leaving the two of them to catch up and enjoy each other’s company.

Oikawa shifted behind him just a bit, yawning, moving his chin to rest on top of Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi huffed lightly, gently pushing his head up.   
“Morning,” he muttered.  
“Morning.” Oikawa yawned. “Kisses?”   
“Mm, please,” Iwaizumi responded, yawning as well, brain and body still slow from sleep, but in the best way possible. Oikawa gently pressed a kiss to the top of Iwaizumi’s head, and Iwaizumi let himself lean into it. His friends were pretty touchy, but he’d yet to meet anyone who could match Tooru Cuddles™.

He heard Oikawa laugh lazily, and then he was gently kissing the back of Iwaizumi’s neck.  
“What should we do for breakfast?” Oikawa mumbled against Iwaizumi.  
“Don’t wanna think about that yet,” Iwaizumi responded. “What do you want?” he added after another yawn.  
Oikawa looked to the side, contemplating it. “Mmm, we could go somewhere,” Oikawa suggested after a beat, and Iwaizumi finally twisted around, facing Oikawa, both laying on their sides.  
“Let's figure that out later,” was all Iwaizumi said. Oikawa scooted forward and pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead.

Iwaizumi felt himself start to drift off again as Oikawa wrapped his arms around him and continued to press soft kisses to his face.  
“We getting out of bed today?” Oikawa asked after a moment. Iwaizumi didn’t need to open his eyes to know he was smiling.  
“Mmm, probably not.”   
He heard Oikawa’s soft giggle.  
“Alright,” he said softly, and Iwaizumi cracked his eyes open, his brow furrowing. Next to him, Oikawa frowned in response.  
“Kisses?” Iwaizumi asked after a beat. Immediately, Oikawa’s expression shifted, his smile returning.  
“Please.”   
Iwaizumi leaned forward, gently kissing Oikawa’s forehead. And then his cheek, the one that wasn’t mostly squashed into a pillow, and then the tip of his nose. Finally, gently, he kissed his lips. Oikawa leaned into it a bit, and it ended up being several long moments before they broke apart, faces still close.  
“I love you,” Oikawa muttered.   
Iwaizumi blamed his next statement on how long it usually took him to wake up.   
“We should get married.” There was a brief, yet lengthy and tense pause as Oikawa’s expression didn’t change. For a blissful moment, his eyes were still half-closed from relaxation. 

But then, he must’ve processed it, because his eyes got about six times bigger and Iwaizumi felt him stiffen. The blood drained from Iwaizumi’s face as he realized what he’d said.   
“Wait, I-” Iwaizumi tried, and then Oikawa was sitting up. He’d made a mess of this now, hadn’t he? Iwaizumi quickly sat up as well. “I-” he tried again, but Oikawa interrupted him.  
“Iwa-chan, I...I’ll be right back. Gotta run to the bathroom.” Oikawa stood up, grabbing one of his bags.  
“Wha-I-Ok,” Iwaizumi managed with a sinking heart. He dropped his head into his hands as soon as Oikawa was out of the room. 

What had he done? One just doesn’t say stuff like that. Even if you’d been thinking about it for months, and even if you’d always wondered if you’d be the one hearing those words or saying them, despite the distance between the two of you, because you’d still talked, still made time to communicate with and support each other.   
You didn’t just say them because it couldn’t happen, not really. Not with your lives the way they were, and when you were moving again once you graduated in a few days.   
Iwaizumi shook his head and groaned. This was bad, but he could do damage control, he reasoned with himself. Take Oikawa out for breakfast, his treat. Say it was the sleep and the love high from all the cuddling and kissing; that it was seeing Oikawa for the first time in so long.

He should play it off like it had been merely an unfiltered passing thought, and not Iwaizumi forgetting he wasn’t supposed to casually bring that up in bed when they were both half asleep and half-dressed, least of all during the first time they’d seen each other in person over two years.

Yeah. Yeah, that would work. He could play this off, and they’d end up getting a good laugh out of it. He nodded as he got up and tugged a shirt on. 

_This would work_ , he repeated to himself.

He was still repeating the same thing fifteen minutes later, with no sign of Oikawa leaving the bathroom. In fact, he thought he heard running water. 

He drew in a deep breath as he stood and approached the bathroom door, knocking tentatively.  
“Tooru?” he called, and there was no response. Had he… had he fucked this up even worse than he’d initially thought? “Are you ok?”  
“Ah, give me another minute, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa responded, voice a bit strained, the same way it sounded when he was stressed. Iwaizumi’s stomach squirmed.   
This was gonna be even harder to fix than he had thought, he realized. 

He took a deep breath and said,   
“Yeah, of course.” He retreated into his room, dropping down on the bed. He rose again within seconds, not able to stay still.

Iwaizumi wished he could say he actually spent the next half hour doing something productive in his room. The only way he could do that, though, was if worrying was considered productive. It certainly didn’t feel productive, his mind racing in circles that his feet seemed to pace.

—

If _that_ had been at all what Oikawa had expected Iwaizumi to say, he might’ve reacted differently. But here he was, heart pounding as he all but flung the contents of his bag out into the bathroom. Where was it? He gave up looking for it after a few minutes, and decided to change instead, slipping out of his pajamas. Oikawa found himself shaking a little as he tugged on his new outfit, the one he’d planned to be wearing the day after tomorrow, not now. Hoping to level his nerves, he forced himself to take a deep breath. 

This was the rational thing to do. It had to be. He nodded to himself as he adjusted his shirt a bit. He grabbed his hairbrush and began fixing his hair. If anything, this should make this whole thing easier, right? Right, he thought to himself, and then Iwaizumi knocked on the door. 

Oikawa nearly jumped out of his skin, fumbling with the hairbrush and almost dropping it into the sink.  
“Ah, give me another minute Iwa-chan?” he managed, but his heart was pounding.  
“Yeah. Of course,” Iwaizumi responded after a moment, and Oikawa exhaled in relief.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
“This-This is...n’t a good idea at all, what am I thinking?” Oikawa muttered furiously to himself as continued to mess with his hair.   
Iwaizumi had most likely been thinking out loud, the way he was prone to sometimes. And Oikawa would be lying if he said that thought had never crossed his mind. But he’d always shoved it away; it would be impractical. They didn’t live together. Neither of them really knew exactly what life held for them in the near future. Iwaizumi was waiting to hear back about his applications to several AT positions after he graduated this weekend.   
For his part, Oikawa could always end up moving teams, countries. There was never certainty in life, Oikawa knew that, but it felt like they were both dealing with a lot of extra turbulence right now.

Shaking his head, Oikawa went back to digging through his bag. It had to be in here somewhere, it couldn’t have just disappeared! He sighed in relief when he found it. He stared at it, and an idea began to take shape. Maybe….just maybe, he could find a way to make this work. A way to do it that was just as odd and uncertain as their lives were, but no less amazing, filled with just as much care for each other. 

—

It ended up being right around forty-five minutes before Iwaizumi heard the bathroom door creak open. His heart jumped into his throat as he rushed to the door, only to find Oikawa standing in the doorway, dressed in a suit.  
“Tooru, what the hell?” Escaped Iwaizumi’s mouth before he had any say in it.   
Oikawa laughed easily, flushing a bit.  
“In a bad way or a good way? Cuz this is all I brought to wear to your graduation, so…?” Oikawa smiled tentatively.   
Iwaizumi blinked.  
“What?” Iwaizumi repeated, shaking his head. “What? It’s-It’s fine. You look great, but, why? Why did you just spend almost an hour in the bathroom...doing that?” Iwaizumi wasn’t angry, his fear had been replaced with… well, confusion.   
Oikawa smiled. “Ah, yeah, sorry if I freaked you out at all,” Oikawa started, sheepish, and Iwaizumi remembered he had an apology to make as well.  
“No, I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said. “I… I didn’t mean to say what I said. I was just, half-awake, and high on cuddles,” he elaborated. “You could’ve just told me no, and I’m sorry if that freaked you out, or if it was weird, or if-”  
“Hajime,” Oikawa interrupted gently.   
Iwaizumi continued talking. “No. I’m serious,” he repeated, “I...I really didn’t mean to put you in that position. It wasn’t fair.” He’d thought about it a lot, and that was the conclusion he’d come to. He didn’t want to guilt Oikawa into anything, and if he’d been actually intending to propose, he would’ve tried to do it differently. To his surprise, Oikawa shook his head.  
“Hajime,” he tried again. “I accept your apology, but don’t really think it’s needed.” Oikawa smiled at him. “This is more on me, and I hope you can forgive me for making you stress for almost an hour in just a second, but, I want you to know that I also _do_ know that I can tell you no. We wouldn’t have been able to be in each other's lives for so long if I didn’t,” he pointed out gently.

“...Fine,” Iwaizumi managed as he drew in a shaky breath, still feeling his heart racing from fear and stress. “Fine,” he repeated, more firmly. “And, is explaining the suit part of why I might forgive you, or is that unrelated?” Iwaizumi’s voice wavered slightly, and Oikawa laughed in return.  
“It is related,” Oikawa nodded, “And, again, I’m really, really, sorry for stressing you out. I was… kinda stressed too?” He tilted his head to the side. “But...maybe this will help explain it?” He said tentatively, almost nervously. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out… something in a colorful wrapper.  
“What?” was all Iwaizumi could say.  
“One sec,” Oikawa muttered as he tore it open, revealing a… candy ring? A candy ring, yes. A ring. _Ring_.   
Oikawa smiled as he held it out to Iwaizumi, who nervously searched for his gaze. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I love you. I apologize for scaring you, and I agree with you,” Oikawa started. “We should get married.” Iwaizumi blinked. What. What!? “I know, we can’t exactly get hitched soon, but I think, eventually, I’d like to,” Oikawa continued before Iwaizumi could respond, “If you’d rather not, I get it. If it really was just a passing thought because of cuddles and oxytocin, I get it.” Oikawa looked at him with sincere eyes. “But… if it wasn’t-”  
“You big jerk! God, I love you so much, of course yes.” The words left Iwaizumi’s mouth in a rush as he surged forward, wrapping Oikawa in another hug, making Oikawa’s mouth snap shut. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the tears that began falling as Oikawa laughed brightly and hugged Iwaizumi back.  
“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I already said yes, didn’t I?” Iwaizumi sniffled into Oikawa’s shoulder.   
“Well, ok. I had a whole speech planned. It took like, half the time I was in there, but it’s nice to see you’re already sold,” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi knew that he was grinning from ear to ear. Iwaizumi pulled away after just a second. “Now, gimme the ring,” he said as evenly as he could while still crying.   
Oikawa blinked, mouth slightly agape. “You… actually want the ring?”  
“Excuse you, that is my engagement ring. Hand it over.” Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes with his right hand, extending his left. Oikawa grinned in return as he put it on Iwaizumi’s pinky, the only finger it would fit.   
It was quiet for a second, Oikawa still holding Iwaizumi’s hand as they both stared at it. At the ring. 

The moment got broken by one of Iwaizumi’s hiccups, which quickly turned into a snort. And then another. And then Oikawa was chuckling, and within seconds, they were both doubled over, howling together.  
“Oh-Oh m-my god,” Oikawa let out. “I can’t-” He cut himself off with laughter. Iwaizumi snorted again.“I can’t believe you,” he giggled, “A tiny, kids, candy ring? That’s how you propose to me?”  
“Hey!” Oikawa giggled. “I bought it at the airport! I stopped at one of those excessively overpriced convenience stores, honestly, that thing cost more than I probably would’ve spent on a ring otherwise, and got it because I wanted to give it to you after you graduated. I wasn’t really planning on it actually being an engagement ring” Oikawa admitted. Iwaizumi laughed brightly again, making Oikawa’s grin even wider. “But hey, your idea was to just say ‘we should get married’ while we were snuggling, so I'm not sure which is better.” He defended, mocking him with an eye roll.  
“Pfft, I-I can’t even argue that.” Iwaizumi admitted, and then Oikawa was tugging him into another hug.  
“I-I love you,” he laughed.  
“I love you,” Iwaizumi said, voice soft. “Wanna seal this whole deal, my love?” he asked, pulling back a bit, and Oikawa’s grin just widened.   
“Yes please,” he answered, and they both leaned in. 

At the last second, Iwaizumi got an idea. Just before they kissed, he moved his left hand in front of Oikawa’s mouth.  
“Wha-Ooo, strawberry,” Oikawa said, surprise at meeting hard candy instead of Iwaizumi’s lips turning into apparent happiness as he stuck his tongue out and licked the ring.   
Iwaizumi snorted.  
“What flavor did you think it was?”  
“I dunno. Watermelon?” He shrugged, licking it again. “This is good. You should try it,” Oikawa commented off-handedly, his attention thoroughly on the candy.  
“Get off it and maybe I will.” Iwaizumi smiled in response  
“Ehh, nah.” Oikawa shook his head, and Iwaizumi just pulled his hand back. “Hey!”  
“Nope,” Iwaizumi stated. “You know you shouldn’t be having sugar,” he pointed out, serious, making Oikawa pout.  
“I can have a little,” he retorted, moving towards Iwaizumi’s hand.  
“Nope. In fact, I’m taking this off now, but I’m keeping the plastic,” he muttered, going to remove the ring.  
“Wait!” Oikawa stopped him. “Let’s at least take a picture with it first?” he suggested. Resigned, Iwaizumi sighed a little.  
‘Ok. Fine,” he conceded, and Oikawa grabbed his phone off the bathroom counter, moving to stand next to Iwaizumi.   
They quickly set up, Oikawa throwing an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, the other holding the phone in front of them, Iwaizumi held his hand up, showing the candy.

“Smile!” Oikawa cheered. Immediately, he was leaning in, right as he pressed the button, and Iwaizumi yelped.  
“Get off! Stop it, c’mon, you can’t have any!” Iwaizumi yelped as Oikawa took another lick of the ring, and then started laughing again.  
“I’ll stop. Really, sorry,” he said, still grinning as he leaned away, holding his hands up.  
“Uh-huh,” Iwaizumi said skeptically. “Well, either way,” he continued, slipping it off, “I’m gonna put this… somewhere else.” With a shrug, he left the bathroom, followed by Oikawa.  
Once they got to the kitchen, Oikawa suggested, “Bowl with a lid?”   
Iwaizumi contemplated it over as Oikawa hopped up to sit on the counter.  
“That… actually is a good idea,” Iwaizumi conceded as he dug through his cabinets for one. “Now, what do you want to do for breakfast?” he asked as he put the lid on the bowl now containing his engagement ring and tossed it on the counter. 

Oikawa hummed. “I don’t know. I scared you pretty good though, so I think you should pick.” He shrugged.  
“Ok. My pick is for you to pick,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.   
Huffing, Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Fine. Then we’re… gonna go to that restaurant you really like that you told me about a couple of months ago, and then we’re gonna go to the grocery store and get the stuff so we can make some agedashi tofu and milk bread for dinner,” he said with a nod of finality. “If that sounds good to you, that is,” he added. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shook his head as he moved to stand in front of Oikawa.  
“It sounds perfect, love.” At his words, Oikawa smiled, going a bit red.  
“Good.’’ He arched his brows. “Now can we kiss for real since we didn’t get to earlier?”  
“Sure.” Iwaizumi took one step to grab the bowl while Oikawa leaned down from his perch on the counter. Groaning, Oikawa realized it was, once again, hard candy instead of Iwaizumi’s lips.  
“C’mon!’’ he whined, “That’s just mean if you’re not gonna let me have any of it!”  
“I let you have some of it,” Iwaizumi pointed out with a grin.  
“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaajime!” Oikawa whined, going puppy-eyed and letting a bit of his younger self through. “If you don’t want an actual kiss just say that, right?”   
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.   
“I do,” he confirmed before leaning in. 

This time, there wasn’t hard candy between them. Oikawa’s hands found their way to Iwaizumi’s hair, gently running through the strands. They broke apart after a moment and were quiet, there, together. Oikawa stepped back, breaking the kiss  
“Hey.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I have a fiance.”  
“What a coincidence. I do too.” Iwaizumi smirked. Oikawa laughed as he hopped off the counter.  
“Fortunately! Now, breakfast!” Oikawa said cheerfully as he headed to Iwaizumi’s bedroom. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his antics as he followed Oikawa after putting the ring away for real now.  
“Hey, don’t think you’re getting out of showing me the speech you wrote,” Iwaizumi declared as he started changing.  
“Ok,’’ Oikawa laughed, a grin on his face, “Since you ruined the moment though, you have to read it instead of having me say it to you.”   
Iwaizumi sighed. “Fine,” he conceded after a moment. Oikawa tossed his phone to Iwaizumi as soon as Iwaizumi finished changing, and Iwaizumi glanced down at the screen, reading the speech.

_Iwaizumi Hajime, I love you. I’m sorry for scaring you, and I agree with you. We should get married. I know we can’t exactly get hitched soon, but I think, eventually, I’d like to. If you’d rather not, I get it. If it really was just a passing thought because of cuddles and oxytocin, I get it. But if it wasn’t, I want you to know that I’m willing to do this. I know it would be weird, but what in our lives and relationship isn’t? It’s constantly changing, growing, evolving. Just like us. I want to continue evolving with you, and watching this almost living thing that is our bond evolve right alongside us. I know we don’t need marriage to love each other, but I also understand that the custom has some meaning, and I think it could be a positive thing for us, if we approach it the right way, which is something we’d have to figure out together, like everything else in our relationship. I know they’ll be a lot of details, and I know we won’t be living together anytime in the near future, and that we may never if our lives go in separate enough directions. So, really, I love you, and I want to be with you, around you, to help you grow, and to let you help me grow if you’ll have me.  
So, will you marry me?_

Iwaizumi blinked a few times after he finished reading. A smile took over his face that quickly became a chuckle.  
“Hey, what’s that for?”   
Iwaizumi shook his head fondly. 

“You,” he said, “This is incredibly sweet and honest, but were you really planning to recite that whole paragraph out loud?”   
Oikawa huffed. “Yeah.”   
At his sincere response, Iwaizumi just smiled wider, putting an arm around Oikawa as they headed out of the bedroom.  
“That’s really sweet. Can I kiss you?” Oikawa nodded, face reddening slightly as Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to his cheek. Iwaizumi said, as an afterthought, “And, Tooru...”  
“Yeah?”  
“We can work out the details over breakfast, ok?”  
“Ok.”

Ten minutes later, the two of them were walking to a restaurant, Oikawa on his phone.  
“Hey Haji?” Oikawa glanced up at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“You mind if people know?” he asked. Iwaizumi shook his head after a beat.  
“But it would be bad for you, right?”   
Oikawa sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “...Probably. But I don’t know how much I care about that.”  
“Well, if there's anyone you want to tell, you have my blessing. Oh, with the exception of our parents. Let's figure that out later, together.”  
“Strongly agree.” Oikawa snorted. “I do have someone in mind, though.”  
“Alright, who?”

A few moments later, Makki and Mattsun received a blurry picture of them, still in Iwaizumi’s bathroom apartment, through text. There was Iwaizumi, still clearly in pajamas—a loose t-shirt and what looked like sweatpants—pulling away from Oikawa dressed in a suit. Next to him, Oikawa was licking the ring Iwaizumi was wearing. It had an attached message that simply said, ‘Guess who's engaged???’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos/feedback always appreciated!


End file.
